Cooking The Way To Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Kairi, along with the other Portal Masters work alongside Chef Pepperjack and become closer friends with him in the process. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Cooking The Way To Friendship**

"What's that smell?"

The question came from Kairi, as she and Rachel, along with the other Portal Masters, were in one of the living rooms.

Rachel smelled the air. "Smells really good," she said. "Maybe Ghost Roaster's cooking."

"He left earlier with Stump Smash and Pop Fizz to take care of those Greebles in Rampant Ruins," Blades spoke up.

"Well then, who's in the kitchen?" Echo asked.

Rachel got up to go look and was surprised to see Chef Pepperjack in the kitchen. He had all five stoves going and was expertly moving around the kitchen. He spotted her and smiled. "Well, howdy, Portal Master!" He greeted her. "Lunch is almost served. Can you spread the word?"

Rachel wordlessly nodded and headed back for the living room. Everyone looked up when she came in. "It's Chef Pepperjack," she said. "He said lunch is almost ready."

The others blinked in surprise. "He's cooking lunch?" Magna Charge asked.

"I know, right?" Rachel asked.

Kairi got up. "Well, if he made us lunch, it would be rude to refuse, right? Considering that it's already made?" She asked.

"She's right," Echo said softly.

Wordlessly nodding, the others got up and followed Rachel and Kairi to the dining area where the Chef was serving up lunch. He gestured to the table with a flourish. "Lunch is served," he said and backed out of the dining room and into the kitchen again.

Looking at each other, everyone shrugged and sat down at the table and decided to bravely try the food.

After the first cautious bite, there was no hesitation from anyone as the food was delicious. "Wow, this is really good," Kairi said in appreciation.

Rachel agreed as she ate some more asparagus that to her surprise, didn't taste weird. "I don't know how he did this asparagus, but it's good," she said.

Kairi nodded, knowing Rachel didn't care for asparagus, but as the Tech Portal Master had said, Chef Pepperjack did the asparagus in a way that Rachel was enjoying it. The Water Portal Master was enjoying the food too and everyone else was expressing their appreciation.

After lunch was finished, Rachel and Kairi stood up and went to the kitchen to give their compliments to the cook. They found Chef Pepperjack washing dishes and immediately stepped in to help dry the washed dishes. The Chef smiled at the two and after the dishes were done, he began pulling out vegetables to make dinner.

"Lunch was delicious, Chef Pepperjack," Rachel said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said.

"What are you making for dinner?" Kairi asked curiously.

"An all-you-can-eat salad buffet," the chef answered.

"Can we help?" Rachel asked eagerly.

Chef Pepperjack was a bit surprised at the offer, but then nodded. "Alright," he said.

The girls instantly got to chopping and filling up bowls full of chopped veggies while the other Portal Masters cut up cooked ham and chicken, broke cooked bacon into bite-sized pieces, or sliced boiled eggs.

Watching over them, Chef Pepperjack smiled, seeing they were all careful and the bowls were soon filled to the brim and ready for dinner, which was in about an hour. Placing the bowls in the fridge, the Portal Masters made quick work cleaning the kitchen and heading to the living room to rest before dinner.

"That was a lot of fun," one of the other Portal Masters said.

Rachel nodded. "I can't wait to see if everyone will like the salad," she said.

"I bet they will," Kairi said. "I got hungry just chopping up the vegetables."

The others all nodded.

The salad was a big hit and Chef Pepperjack insisted that the Portal Master take the credit. "They did everything," he said. "I mostly just supervised."

Master Eon came up to them. "You all did a fine job," he praised them. "And it's nice to have another cook as well. I was concerned with Ghost Roaster wearing himself out doing all the cooking all the time."

"Roaster and I worked out that we would take turns in the kitchen," Chef Pepperjack explained.

"And it's tasty!" Kairi said with a smile.

"I'm in complete agreement," Rachel said.

* * *

A few days later, the Portal Masters snuck into the kitchen after begging Roaster to let them cook and bake in the kitchen for the day. The ghostly cook had finally agreed after Rachel not only threatened to tickle him silly, but also promised to make his favorite dessert.

Now, they were all laughing quietly in the kitchen as they were baking and cooking like crazy.

Master Eon was first to notice. "I wonder what Roaster is making," he said.

Chef Pepperjack smelled the air. "It smells like desserts," he said. "But, I haven't known him to do desserts this early."

"Cause I'm not," Roaster said, coming up to them. "The kitchen was commandeered."

"By who?" Flameslinger asked in confusion.

The kitchen doors opened and Rachel and Kairi came out with huge smiles on their faces. "Okay, guys!" Kairi called into the kitchen.

The gathered Skylanders, former villains, and Master Eon were surprised to see the trays brought in were piled high with desserts. And not just one dessert. Everyone's favorite dessert was brought out. Flameslinger came up to them. "How did you guys know?" He asked in awe.

"Roaster and Chef told us," Rachel said with a smile. "But Chef didn't tell us a certain person's favorite dessert."

"Which one?" Chef Pepperjack asked, trying to recollect who he have missed when telling the Portal Masters the Skylands inhabitants' favorite desserts.

"Yours," Kairi said with a smile. "Thankfully, Roaster told us."

"How about everyone dig in?" One of the other Portal Masters suggested.

No one needed to be told twice as they got their favorite desserts and tried the other desserts too, sharing with each other.

Chef Pepperjack hugged the Portal Masters. "What brought all this on?" He asked.

"It's called cooking the way to friendship," Rachel said with a smile.

He smiled. "I say you all earned an A on that," he said.

"So do you, Chef," Kairi said as she, Rachel, and Chef joined the others in enjoying the wonderful desserts.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
